F for Friendship
by Antonin Dolohov
Summary: Although the Ministry accepts the return of Voldemort, they release no statements declaring war. A child protection act is brought into effect, leading Harry to be sent to Severus Snape's house. How will things flourish? What does he discover? Not Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_**F for Friendship**_

_Severus/Harry_

_No slash between Severus and Harry_

_Includes appearances from Remus, Sirius and possibly Draco._

_**Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fiction. All recognisable characters and scenarios belong to J.K Rowling.** _

* * *

_Dear Sir/Madam, _

_As you are aware, dark fates have befallen the wizarding world and what once was striped with beauty, is now shrouded in an ominous humid of destruction. Following the obligations of the new ministry enforced law sectioned beneath Act 974 verse 87 part 2, titled 'Sudden Effects of Dark Affiliations Unexplained' it is necessary and unavoidable for wizarding folk in all regions of England, Ireland and Wales, who have no legally recorded spouse, to make shelter for adolescent wizards and witches in training. _

_This new programme, designed and signed on cert by many astound Ministry Officials will officially take action on July 4th, this coming week and will continue to run until September 1st of this year. The option of selecting whom you wish to care for is forbidden and any persons to refuse or attack, will face a full Ministry hearing and fine of 120 Galleons._

_A complete list of responsibilities and actions are supplied on the attached parchment. Thank you for your efforts in supporting your community. _

_Mathilda Ironhorn_

_**Department of Child Protection and Distribution of War Efforts**_

Severus Snape glowered down at the blue ink glistening on the parchment. His nostrils flared like wings on an eagle and he clenched his teeth tightly together. Hand shaking, he flipped over the parchment to read the attached list of responsibilities.

_The following are a list of responsibilities and requirements one must make effort to uphold during this difficult time._

_Child must receive 3 fine meals a day._

_Child must be sheltered during obscene weathers._

_Child must be encouraged to continue education set by school professors as summer work._

_Child must have bedding space indoors, preferably near a source of heat._

_It is the responsibility of the carer to ensure the child's safety during their stay. If any matter of endangerment to the child's life should occur, Ministry advice must be sought before action is taken. However accepting we are of giving advice, we do plead that only urgent advice be requested._

_Thank you for contributing._

Severus crumpled the paper into a ball. His teeth were grinding noisily as he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. Only one man on the face of the earth comes up with ridiculous schemes like this. Only one man nerve enough to actually send him this scheme is none other then Albus Dumbledore. Severus knew far better then most how the ageing professor was. Sneaky was the only word to describe Dumbledore, and Severus often wondered how the sorting hat managed to confuse his abilities with that of a Gryffindor. Not that Dumbledore wasn't courageous, Severus knew he was by far one of the most brave men Merlin had gifted the magic community with, but there was something about the old wizards twinkling eyes and crooked smirk that Severus had noted in each of his own Slytherin's at Hogwarts.

"Crackpot," he growled, hurling the ball of parchment into the bin.

* * *

15 year old Harry Potter sat at his chipped study desk in the Dursley's home. He sat in a bare room, the walls striped of his Gryffindor flags and drawings. His closet and chest of drawers empty and Hedwig packed away in a clean cage. He crossed his legs beneath the desk and chewed on the tip of his quill. How was he going to phrase this. Dear Sirius, I'm being evacuated, see you soon I guess, Harry? That was hardly a heartfelt letter dripping with his pleas of rescue from this new evacuation scheme.

He dug the palm of his hand into his forehead and hastily dipped his quill in ink.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I'm fine. How are you?_

_This morning, I received a letter from Mathilda Ironhorn, she's a ministry official that deals with child protection. She said I'm being evacuated, along with a lot of other wizards. I don't know what this all means, I just know I'm being taken from the Dursley's this evening and being shipped off to some strangers house._

_Do you know anything about this? Send word as quick as you can with Hedwig. _

_Harry._

Letting Hedwig out of her cage, he attached the letter to her scaly leg and released her through the window. He sat for a while on the ledge, watching her dark silhouette fade quickly beyond chimney tops. His green eyes roamed the horizon of the suburbs. Times were hard here. Now that the ministry were in full acceptance of Voldemorts return, Harry could see the destruction everywhere he went. He saw the shadow of doubt in the aged faces of muggles as they shivered and paced quickly about their business… even they realised a gloomy force. The days were getting longer and darker, it was like some sort of reverse season. It was cold in Little Whinging, far colder then ever before.

A gust of wind swooped through the window, rustling a few loose papers on Harry's desk. He shut the window, that cold feeling of paranoia cloaked him. He knew he was protected by strong magic, the entire house was, but everywhere he went, he got that strange feeling that he was being watched. His next step could be his last. He knew how quickly apparation could occur. One minute your there, the next your not.

Sinking into his bed he stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting to Hogwarts, then to Sirius, to his best friends Ron and Hermione, his firebolt, Dumbledore and then back to Hogwarts. He missed his beloved castle. It was the only place he ever felt at home and he just wished that everything was OK, that there was no sinister force stalking his every move and that he could just be in peace. His eyes began to flutter and he yawned. He'd like to go somewhere with trees and fields and lots of kind warm people.

It was with an abrupt force that Harry felt himself falling. Sharp jagged rocks lept out from the side of the cliff. They pierced his skin, scraped his joints and as he hurtled, a shadowy figure rose from the depths below him. The figure slowly unfolded itself from the crouching position it had been in. Harry clawed desperately at the jagged rocks closing in around him. His fingernails cracked beneath the effort of clutching to whatever piece of rock he could feel. He trashed about as he fell, beads of sweat dripping from his face. The hooded figure below was drawing nearer and nearer and Harry saw the darkness conceal him. A long, thin, bony hand pulled back the figures hood and green eyes might blood thirsty red snake slit eyes. He screamed.

Harry jumped, realising he had fallen out of his bed. He scrambled back against his bed side table, knocking his lamp with a shattering crash to the floor.

"Hello Harry," a gentle voice greeted him.

He looked up into the face of Remus Lupin. Remus had aged considerably since Harry last saw him, two years ago during his defence against the dark arts position at Hogwarts. He had gotten a lot thinner and Harry noticed a few extra scars littered across his face.

"Bit of a bad dream I'm guessing," Remus said, offering his hand to Harry. Harry took it, allowing himself to be hoisted to an upright position. "Nothing a slab of chocolate won't cure."

Harry grinned, accepting the chocolate frog from Remus.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" he asked, trying not to sound rude, but knowing it sounded that way regardless.

"Please, Harry, I am no longer your professor therefore you need not call my such," Remus smiled, motioning towards the chocolate in Harry's hand, "Eat it."

To satisfy his former professor, Harry unwrapped the frog and allowed it to leap onto his bed, he snatched it up and took a bite of it. Only then did Remus move from where he stood and began opening and closing drawers.

"I assume you have everything packed then?" he asked, sieving through the sheets of paper on Harry's desk.

"Yes, I do, but that still doesn't explain what's going on."

Remus locked Hedwig's cage and placed it on top of Harry's trunk. "You got your letter, didn't you?" he said.

Harry nodded, picking up his wand from the table and stuffing it into his waist band.

"Then you should know what's going on," Remus said, clicking his fingers and then quickly striding to a corner of the room, "I smell chocolate, down there." He pointed down at the floorboards and Harry made a gasping noise.

"That's my secret place," Harry explained, crouching down and wedging his fingers into the crack in the floor, lifting up a section of floorboard, "When I first started Hogwarts, for my birthday Hermione, Hagrid and the Weasley's would send me sweets, but as soon as my cousin sniffed them out or got wind of it, he'd snatch them all up, so I broke off the floorboards and hid them in here."

"Handy," said Remus, clearly impressed, "I don't think your professors would be to pleased if you forgot that." He continued, smiling when Harry sheepishly pulled out a roll of homework parchment.

"I guess not," he said, tossing the contents of his secret place into his trunk and clicking it shut. "That's everything then."

"After you then," Remus said, grabbing the handle of Harry's trunk.

Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and manoeuvred out the door with it. He made a mental note to perhaps shrink it a bit for moving purposes in future. Going down the stairs was a delicate procedure, Harry was terrified of breaking one of the Dursley's family portraits, more so he was terrified in case Remus did. Vernon Dursley had recently declared his tyrance against any freak who stepped foot in his house and Harry didn't doubt the mans temper. Years of cowering got old and Vernon decided to reclaim his house from potential freak visitors.

"Do they know you're here?" Harry asked, catching the other end of the trunk and helping Remus to wedge it free of the sharp bend on the stairs.

"They were a bit shocked, I can tell you, but with a few persuasive words and one or to flashes of my wand," Remus said, smirking slightly, "they were more then willing to sit quietly. Your aunt, however, a nasty piece of work."

Harry grinned, leading Remus to the living room. He fought to keep a straight face at the sight that met him. His relatives sat up straight and stiff, rooted to the chairs in their precious living room. Harry immediately recognised the presence of a body binding spell. Never before had he seen such similarities between Dudley and a frightened pig up for slaughter. His small eyes darted frantically around the room and every so often he'd leave out a heave as he struggled to keep his balance on the edge of the couch.

"Well I'm off then," Harry said, "I guess I'll see you next year. Bye."

Vernon Dursley growled heavily and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Good day and thank your for being so cooperative," Remus said, closing the living room door and picking up Harry's trunk. "A car is waiting for us outside."

Harry nodded, following Remus down the drive way and towards a black car he recognised as being a ministry car. Remus put his trunk and cage in the back and slipped in beside him. A musty smell encased the inside of the car and Harry scrunched up his nose.

"It's the best we can do," Remus said, "The ministry were only just willing to allow me come and get you. They wanted to send Doloros Umbridge."

Harry pulled a face at the vivid memories he had of that old beast. "So why are you collecting me, where am I going?" Harry asked. "I sent word to Sirius this morning with Hedwig, I don't know what's going on."

Remus shifted in his seat and rolled the window down, for which Harry was thankful.

"Times are hard Harry," he began, staring straight ahead, "As you know all to well. Now that the ministry have finally opened their eyes to the truth, the dangers are all to clear. All across England dark activities have been noted, even as far as Ireland, and to be truly honest, support isn't what we expected. Although the ministry accepts that You Know Who is back, they refuse to release the information collected. People are being kept in the dark."

"But why can't the Order release the information?"

"We've been doing that since the graveyard incident, Harry. No one is taking us seriously, Fudge has them brainwashed into supporting Ministry activity. All we can do is recruit our own and continue with the struggle. As we speak, Dumbledore is going head to head with a full Ministry meeting. All the officials have turned up from Ireland and Wales and .."

"What's that got to do with me though?" Harry interrupted. "I'm not understanding this."

Remus rubbed his hands together and shifted again. "You're a hazard Harry. You're a target, you're THE target. This new child protection act passed was brought into affect primarily by Dumbledore for you, but the Ministry took most of the credit for it, saying that they're evacuating all at risk adolescents because of a suspicious unexplained dark presence. Did you notice what department Ms Ironhorn was from?"

Harry frowned. "Child protection." he said, turning to Remus.

"And Distribution of War Efforts," Remus added, "The magic around the Dursley's house is coming under question. A few glitches have occurred at Headquarters, we've noted that our disillusionment charms and magical concealments of our presence are faltering. Something is interfering with them and we don't know who or what it is. The Ministry lied to you in that letter, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm not going to keep you in the dark Harry. Only at risk wizards and witches are being evacuated. Children from the likes of dark arts families, notably a lot of your Slytherin classmates have been taken from their families and scattered throughout England and Wales, for protection from their own. It's not just Slytherin though," Remus continued, "Two Hufflepuff students have been evacuated, along with one Ravenclaw and a soon to be first year at Hogwarts whose entire family have been in Gryffindor."

Harry said nothing. He tried to take it all in, but it seemed unnatural. He always knew he was a risk, but this was the first time that anyone had said to him he was a hazard. He felt bad, at fault. He knew the entire wizarding worlds faith lay with him and at some point, he'd have to go head to head with the most dreaded wizard in history, but he questioned his abilities.

"Don't feel bad, Harry," Remus said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Things will be OK and we're working on it."

Harry nodded, turning to face the window. He watched the busy city fly by. Muggles bustled about with bags full of shopping, teenagers rested against walls drinking soda and laughing and talking. Harry wondered how many of those people were wizards. He decided the happy ones must be wizards, because they apparently knew nothing of what was out there. The muggles must be the sad ones, or the frightened ones; though they held no magical ability, they had amazing sensory skills and so it seemed, could pick up on the activity. Most of the journey went by in silence, Harry didn't even think to ask Remus how he was doing and the thought of Sirius and Grummauled place never once crossed his mind. It wasn't until the busy city shops and cars began to fade, did Harry turn to Remus and ask "Where am I going?"

Remus, who had been fiddling with a piece of string hanging from his trousers, jumped slightly. He scratched the front of his head and pushed his hair back into a tangled mess.

"Well Harry you're going to be staying with a friend of the Order. He's a good wizard who lives in a little village a few miles away from Hogwarts. The Hogwarts express actually passes the village on the way to the castle, you might have noticed it a few times, although I doubt it, it's a pretty obscure place. You won't really find it, unless you look for it."

Harry's mood lightened a little. A friend of the order meant contact with the order. It was familiarity, something to hold onto. Harry clung to the prospect of a comfortable stay with this stranger, maybe it wouldn't be to bad.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

Remus cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure there will be time for introductions once you get there," he said, "He's a really talented wizard, very fair. He can be strict at times, but it's understanding where it comes from. Just try to be pleasant OK, it'll make things easier."

Harry nodded, wondering why Remus was so adamant on proclaiming the actual niceness of the wizard. Perhaps others hated this stranger, for false reasons, and maybe Remus wanted to assure Harry that the wizard, although surly was actually really good deep down. Harry mentally shrugged. It didn't really bother him who he was put with, as long as this person had contact with the Order, he'd be fine.

As they drove through the fading city, green and yellow fields came into view. Harry spotted a few cows and sheep in the fields and every 2 or 3 miles, he saw a farm house. He even spotted some railroad tracks and wondered aloud were they the Hogwarts tracks. Remus confirmed that they were indeed and then continued to tell Harry a tale of his Hogwarts days, where James, Sirius, Peter and himself had once cycled the tracks in there youth, seeing if they could actually make it to Hogwarts. Harry then shared his own experiences with those tracks, relaying the tail of the flying Ford Angula.

Hours passed and eventually, as the sun began to sink in the horizon, a little cottage came into view. They drove passed it and another cottage appeared, which they drove passed. The car took a left turn down a thin dirt road and rounded a bend into a cobbled square. In the middle of the square was a fountain and around it a few shops. Harry saw a sweet shop, a post office, a tailors shop and then they passed 2 rows of cottages until they reached another dirt road. The ministry car slowed to a halt as it came to the end of the long road. Harry leaned forward and in the barely light night, he could see a cottage with a little garden out front and a thick brick wall surrounding it. A large black iron gate barred the entrance and no sign of activity showed in the house. It was in complete darkness.

"Get out," grunted the driver in an impatient deep voice.

Harry swivelled out the door and helped Remus with his trunk. The car reversed quickly, sending a pile of dust showering onto there heads. Remus scowled.

"Should have tipped him, I guess," he muttered, grabbing one end of the trunk and dragging it towards the gate. He undid the latch and motioned for Harry to follow him through. Remus silently shut the gate, making sure to redo the latch. The front garden had a pine bench and flowers surrounded the wall. It was nice. Very welcoming looking. There was a name plate pinned to the wall beside the green door, but Harry couldn't make the letters out, it was to dark. Remus lifted the heavy brass knocker and dropped it. Harry shivered, in the obscure, desolate country darkness, the thud echoed for miles.

"Remember what I said," Remus told him.

* * *

_If you're looking for a cute little story to just pass the time away, subscribe, review and come back._

_Let me know what you think, where you would like this little tale to go and what you forsee as the outcomes of many of the situations the characters face. _

_- Antonin Dolohov (A.D)_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

F for Friendship

_Severus/Harry_

_No slash between Severus and Harry._

_Includes appearances from Remus, Sirius and possibly Draco_.

_**Disclaimer: No money is being made from this fiction. All recognisable characters and scenarios belong to**__** J.K Rowling**__**.**_

* * *

Harry waited, the country wind slithered up the arms of his shirt. He shivered. It was a lonely looking village. Anything close to Hogwarts was supposed to be isolated and hidden. Harry doubted the Order Headquarters were anywhere near here. In fact, that posed another question: where was the Orders headquarters? And more importantly, who were the members? Obviously Remus was a member, as was the person who lived in this cottage. But who else?

"Is he home?" Harry asked, after they had stood on the dark door step for what seemed like 10 minutes.

"Of course he is," Remus replied, "He has to be, he was warned."

Remus delivered one final thump on the door and then from inside, they heard movement. Harry could hear a door being opened, but no light was flicked on. He heard something move against the door, like a little latch and then he heard locks being undone.

1 lock, 2 lock, a door chain, 3 lock and then the handle was twisted. The door creaked open and a dark figure concealed the entrance. Harry tried to squint up at the person. His face was concealed in the darkness.

"Ah Severus!" Remus said, taking a step forward in front of Harry, "We'd thought you'd had forgotten about us."

"Unlikely," he drawled back, in a deep, entrancing voice.

The hairs on Harry's neck stood on edge. That voice was haunting. For the past 4 years, it had etched the back of his mind. Rung in his ears for 7 hours every week, of every month, of every year since he had begun Hogwarts. He knew whom it belonged to. Suddenly, as if a jolt of electricity had overwhelmed his system, his mouth had gone dry and he felt ill.

"Come along Harry," he heard Remus say, catching him by the shoulder and manoeuvring him into a dark hallway.

The figure of Professor Snape had strode in front of them and disappeared through a door. That was when Remus halted Harry and stared him in the eyes, or at least Harry thought that was what he was doing. It was too dark to make out the features on Remus' face. He could only feel the mans soft breath on his face - it smelled of chocolate and tea.

"Harry I can't exactly help you out of this one, before you even try and ask," Remus began, "It's obligatory and it's for your own good."

"How is sending me to him for my gown good?" Harry hissed, not wanting Snape to hear him. Though if rumours were true, and Snape was a bat, then he had indeed heard him already and was probably planning some way of revenge.

"It's the only way you'll be safe.."

"He's a Death Eater!"

"He's working for Dumbledore and the Order! He's doing good things and he's helping us make serious progression in this fight. Harry please, this is all being done for you. I can't make this work unless you met me half way."

Harry stared at what he thought were Professor Lupin's eyes. He sighed deeply and then mumbled an "ok, I'll meet you half way."

Remus pulled Harry into his arm, giving him a death crunching hug. "Thank you," he whispered, "And don't worry, things will be OK. You'll always have contact with the order and we'll have contact with you."

"Er.. Remus.." he gasped

"Sorry."

When Harry was lead through the door that Snape had disappeared through, he was remotely shocked at the appearance of the room. It was indeed, a typical country cottage. There was a 2 seated couch and 2 single chairs, both were wooden with cushioned seats. There was a fire, that still had a slight burning ember in it. The walls were made of a dull brick, which were only lightened by a few appealing looking pictures that hung from it. The ceiling was wooden, with 2 large beams of wood supporting the timber planks above it. The place was carpeted and along with the bright lamps Severus had lit, the place seemed all over welcoming. That was until Harry cast a glance at his Potions Professor.

Severus stood at the side of the fireplace, his arms folded across his chest and a stern face. He stared severely at Harry. His lips tightening. He couldn't believe Potter was going to be spending the summer with him. Dumbledore of course had promised Severus it would be OK, that the boy wasn't a menace to society and that he wouldn't bring misfortune to the Snape household. Severus thought Dumbledore was a conniving old crackpot with no real see into the reality of teenagers today.

"Thank you for agreeing to his, Severus," Remus said, trying to smile but failing miserably when Severus' death stare rounded on him, "I'll just be on my way and I'll see you at the order meeting next week."

Severus said nothing, he just turned his back and walked through another door, which Harry presumed led to a kitchen. That was what was usually attached to living rooms.

"Try not to anger him or do things he mightn't like," Remus said, dropping the trunk. He gave one last look around the room, "It's really nice here. Good people, nice scenery, amazing village."

"Yeah" was the only reply Harry managed.

"Keep your eyes on the horizon," Remus said, "I'll suspect you'll see many owls flying this way."

With that Remus turned on his heel and left Harry alone in the room. He stared nervously around. Already thoughts of escaping ran through his head. Right now, he'd rather be face to face with a basilisk, then standing in Snape's living room. But where could he go? Hogwarts was an option, but being realistic, he knew Dumbledore would cart him straight back to Snape's house. London, maybe? Although the last time he tried that the Minister of Magic was there waiting for him. He sighed and rested Hedwig's cage on the trunk. Snape's house it was then. The door that Harry spectacled led to the kitchen swung open again and Snape walked through it.

"Grab that trunk and follow me," he said gruffly, snatching the cage from a top of it and heading towards a door between 2 book shelves.

Harry lugged the trunk up a thick flight of stares, cringing every time it thumped against one of them. Snape led him down a corridor passed two doors, until they came to the end.

"This is your room." Severus said, pushing open the door and walking in. He dropped the cage on a chest of drawers and turned to Harry, arms folded again. "I'll thank you to stay in here between the hours of 10pm and 8am. After that, you can come and go as you please. Find yourself in any mishaps and you'll be confined to the boundaries of the house until September. Snoop through any cupboard, drawer or door that is not yours and you will be flood straight to Professor Dumbledore. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Harry said in an ungrateful tone.

"I'm not in the least bit enthusiastic about this as you are Potter, so let's make one thing clear." Severus advanced towards him. "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

He swooped from the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Harry could hear him move down the stairs and then a door banged shut. He closed his eyes and sighed for what seemed like the 10th time that day. Looking around, the room wasn't much, to say the least. It was averaged size, a bit bigger then what he had at the Dursley's. Pushed against a wall was a single bed and next to it a little table where a lamp sat. There was a chest of drawers across from the bed and that was pretty much it, except for a window. Harry pulled back the dark curtains that blocked his view and peered out. He couldn't see the road he had travelled down, so he was obviously roomed at the back of the house. Instead, he saw a little shed, a garden wall, a pathway, some flower beds and beyond the boundaries of the house, fields and trees. He opened the window enough so that Hedwig could fly through when she returned to him.

"Good luck to me," he muttered, lying face down on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke with a start. He had been dreaming about caves. Dark caves, with thick green water that had no bottom. There were rocks and strange skeletal beings lurked in the shadows. A beam of light shone straight on to his head and he cursed the window for being above his bed. Rolling over, he stared up at the ceiling. Then he frowned. Stuck to the wooden ceiling, there were tiny, faintly glowing stars. Harry pushed himself up from the bed and stood on it. He pulled one of the stars from the timber and cocked an eyebrow. They were stuck there with blue tac, a very muggle invention. Upon further inspection, Harry realised that they were glowing stars, the little plastic ones muggle children stuck to their walls and ceilings, so that they looked like the sky. What was Snape doing with glowing stars?

A loud hoot broke Harry from his snooping and he jumped.

"Hediwg!" he shouted excitedly, dropping the star on the table and leaping towards the awaiting bird. She hooted back at him and stuck her leg out.

Harry untied the letter attached to her leg and patted her gently. "Thank you," he smiled, unfolding the parchment.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm fine, thank you. Life in Grimmauled place is at it sounds - grim and old. Mrs Weasley has dropped by to help with the cleaning and along with her, the entire brood of Weasley children. Ron sends his hellos, I assume he'll be writing soon, especially as he's heard your predicament. _

_I can't say much in this letter, Dumbledore has told us to be wary of what we write. I'm sure you already know of the security threats, which is why you've been moved. Try to keep your chin up. I'll be expecting you to pop by any day soon. Just wait until the opportune moment._

_Love, _

_Padfoot_

Harry stared down at the letter. Where or what was Grimmauled place? He reread the letter, trying to indicate any hidden messages. There was nothing. He felt a pang of jealousy. Where ever or whatever Grimmauled place was, Ron was there. He tossed the letter onto the chest of drawers and stared out his bedroom door. Professor Snape must have opened it earlier that morning. The smell of fresh toast and sausages wafted through the door and Harry couldn't help but trail downstairs after the smell. He felt as if he were being levitated and his nose followed the smells.

He entered the living room and Severus sat with his back to him at a desk shoved into a far corner. Harry didn't know whether to disturb him, or sneak past him.

"You're breakfast is in the kitchen," Severus said in a dull tone, pointing with his quill to the door he had entered last night, "When you have finished, wash and replace the plate then come in here to me."

"Yes sir," Harry said, slipping through the door.

The entire kitchen was made of stone, with a built in fire that crackled warmly and a few cupboards hanging from the walls. There were two windows, one facing out into the back garden, by the back door and the other facing toward the village. Harry wondered when and if he'd get to see the village. He sniffed out his breakfast displayed neatly at the wooden kitchen table; egg, sausages, bacon and toast and a glass of juice. Harry tasted the juice and smiled for the first time since his arrival.

"Pumpkin juice," he smirked, taking a gulp from it before devouring his food. He was surprised at how hungry he actually was.

If he hadn't known professor Snape lived here, Harry would have thought the house was lifeless. There were no signs of activity, because everything was tidied away nicely. At the Dursley's things were always left thrown around. Strangely enough, sitting here in the kitchen reminded him of being at The Burrow. It looked similar. Smaller, but similar and likely enough Snape's house wasn't held together with magic. But for some strange reason, Harry felt there was more to this house then a surly old potions master.

When he had finished his food, Harry rinsed the plate and glass and hung them from there appropriate rack, which were thankfully in plane view. He didn't want to have to go looking for them, for fear Snape might walk in and accuse him of snooping. Brushing himself down he presented himself to Professor Snape, who was now standing up and buttoning up a white shirt. Harry stared at him.

"Thanks for breakfast, it was nice," he said.

Severus grunted at him and then pulled a dark jumper from the back of his chair. Slipping it on over his head he scowled at Harry.

"Weren't you ever taught that gawking is rude, Potter," he snapped. Harry jumped and looked away. "It's a wizarding village, but we get a lot of backpackers. It's customary to dress appropriately should one pass by. You're still underage and this area does not credit for magical use by underage, wait until you get to Diagon Alley for that."

Harry nodded and his immediate thoughts were of his firebolt. He might be able to fly, if he were lucky enough and stayed out of mishap, as Snape called it. He couldn't help but cast another glance at Snape in his muggle attire. It suited him. His hair looked nicer too, less greasy.

Severus ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face. It fell neatly. This was going to be a long summer. He already had enough on his plate between Dumbledore grudging him to spy, the Dark Lord constantly keeping a check on him for information, his own personal life and now Potter in his care. Not to mention that rack of potions he still had to brew for the local chemist, which were due the next day. Scowling at himself he looked up at Harry. The boy resembled his father so much except those eyes… those amazing eyes…. Severus shook the thoughts from his head.

"Today I need your assistance in potions," he said, handing Harry a book and a sheet of parchment. "On that list, there are 7 potions all of which need to be brewed perfectly. It is your job for today to brew them for me. All of the required ingredients are upstairs in my personal lab, it's the door on the left, just before your room. Do not mess up, Potter."

Harry stared dumbfound at him. "Y-you want me t-to make these?" he stammered, looking up in disbelief.

"Hard of hearing, are we, Mr Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Then stop asking stupid questions and get to it. Each of these potions were requested by the local chemist. I'm entrusting you to brew them perfectly. I'm going out for the day. I shall return this evening. When you're finished those potions, bottle them and label them. After that, do as you please."

With those final words, Severus left the room and slammed the front door behind him. Harry headed for the staircase, dragging himself slowly up the stairs. His stomach was a mess of butterflies. Snape had never credited his abilities in potions class, all he had ever done was criticise Harry and make his learning even harder. Harry wasn't even sure he was capable of making a simple boils potion, never mind say make potions that actual people were going to be ingesting. He sighed once more and entered the personal lab. This was going to be a long day, he thought.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews and thank you to all the subcribers. _

_To come: Why does Snape have glowing stars? And what does Harry discover when he's wandering around the village?_

_- Antonin Dolohov_


	3. Chapter 3

**F for Friendship**

_Severus/Harry_

**Disclaimer: Anything that occurs in this fiction and in J.K Rowling's world belong to her.**

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Harry stirred the cauldron cautiously. He had found a book in Professor Snape's lab, ironically due to snooping, and he was more then thankful that he had found it. He was busy brewing up a cure for the common cold, one of the potions Professor Snape had highlighted in thick writing on the page. One of the main ingredients was lemon, but because Harry didn't know what essence of lemon was, he was just going to chop one up roughly and chuck it in, hoping for the best. The book he had found, however, explained that Harry needed to grate the lemon skins and add just a teaspoon of lemon juice. The consequences for misjudging this ingredient resulted in a useless potion and Harry was thankful he wouldn't have to explain that to Professor Snape.

He sniffed the aroma that had began to rise and exhaled. The fresh lemon essence felt amazing in his chest and instantly made him feel light hearted. His annoyance at being landed in Professor Snape's arms for the summer however, still weighed heavily on Harry's mind. He had been thinking about it all morning. So far, Snape hadn't been terrible, he'd shared little words with Harry, except heed him advice. But Harry was still annoyed at Remus, especially for just dumping him here so quickly. He was even more annoyed with his Godfather. If Harry remembered correctly, Sirius Black and Severus Snape shared as much love as Harry did with Draco Malfoy. They despised each other during their school days and Harry was annoyed that Sirius hadn't spoken up and asked him to come stay in Grimmauled place. Ron got to stay; Ron wasn't even close to Sirius, in fact he still begrudged him for breaking his leg a year ago by the whomping willow. Why wasn't Harry invited to Grimmauled place? How come his own godfather preferred to have his best friend over?

Harry scowled into the cauldron. It was simmering away nicely and looking very yellow. "Gits," he muttered bitterly.

What seemed like hours passed and Harry began to pace awkwardly up and down Severus's lab. It was very different to the one he had at Hogwarts. This one was small and cramped and had ceiling high shelves in plain view. There was only one work bench with 2 stools and a little chest in the corner, beneath the window. It was a nice little chest, Harry mentally praised the craftsman_. __I'd love a chest like that,_he thought, _for my collection of wizard and Quidditch cards__. _Temptation burned in his mind. His hands itched to have just one peek inside. There was probably nothing of any importance there, probably just ingredients or recipes, but that didn't stop him from wanting to open that lid and snoop through whatever was there.

Before he could stop himself, he had crossed the room in 2 large strides and was kneeling before the chest. The hairs prickled on the back of his neck and Snape's words rang in his mind. Ignoring his brains pleas to turn away, Harry carefully lifted the lid. Inside there were a few scattered sheets of parchment. He picked one up and scanned it: polyjuice potion ingredients. Another was a schedule of potions Severus and completed last month, including wolfsbane which Harry knew was for Remus. Speak of the devil himself, (and when Harry said devil he was being literal as he was still annoyed at the wolf,) Snape had a calendar of the full moon and was marking off each one as he went along. Harry shifted some more papers and saw something of interest. It was a coloured peace of card. A lime green sheet of card that was folded in half into a card and the word 'Happy Birthday' were scrawled across it in an untidy chicken scratch in what looked like crayon. A picture of a man was also scratched onto the card and beside him a smaller looking man. Harry was just about to inspect the inside of the card when he heard the front door banging below. His heart lurched and seemed to force its way into Harry's throat. He quickly dropped the card and stuffed some of the papers back into the chest, slamming it shut. Jumping up, he ran to the bench and leaned over to inspect the potion.

Just as he was about to stir it, the door opened and Professor Snape stormed in. Harry glanced at his watch, it was only 4pm, Snape was early. And then Harry saw that look etched across the mans face. Snape's teeth were bared and his nostrils flared. That vain in his left temple was throbbing, something Harry had noted happened quit often as he had been victim to the Professors temperamental ways more then enough. Harry's stomach knotted. Had he been caught snooping? What now? He'd be packed straight to Professor Dumbledore.

"Get down stairs to the kitchen Potter!" Severus snapped, slamming a box heavily onto one of the stools. "I'll join you when I'm ready."

Harry scampered from the room. He could hear banging and clanking of jars even as he walked through the living room. Professor Snape's jacket had been thrown messily across the couch and beside it, was a bag and a letter protruded noticeably from inside it. Harry groaned. He quickly jolted for the kitchen before curiosity killed him this time. Sitting in the stone room, which had become considerably cold and unwelcoming since this morning, made Harry feel as if he were being interrogated. He felt uneasy just sitting by himself and surprisingly enough, wished Snape would make an appearance.

And he did, about 25 minutes later. He looked less angry now, although he still had a scowl on his face. Harry figured that was a permanent thing.

"Elbows off the table Potter!" Severus barked, walking towards the gas stove and pulling a pan from within it. Harry quickly removed his arms from the table. "Weren't you ever taught manners in that muggle household? "

Harry scowled. He knew what was happening. Snape was presenting him with the bait, to see if he could hook Harry into retorting.

"Make yourself useful boy, don't just sit there gawking at me. We've already spoken about your lack of etiquette in this household, Potter. Having me tell you once should suffice. You are 14 years old, not 4. Grow up."

Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist beneath the table. "What would you like me to do?" he said, forcing himself to sound calm.

"Sir."

Harry bit the side of his tongue. "_Sir_." he spat. "What would you like me to do, _sir_?"

Severus came to the table and dropped a plate, cutlery and a glass in front of him. "Don't bother yourself now," he drawled, setting his own side of the table. "Your incompetence shows undoubtedly. We'd have been here until next week if I'd have waited for you to respond."

Harry scowled fiercely down at his empty plate. Snape had seated himself at the opposite end of the table and was spooning some green looking mash onto his plate. Harry tried not to gawk at it, his stomach was already knotted enough from thinking he'd been caught snooping. He could feel the flush of anger in his cheeks. Snape was a right git when he wanted to be. _Elbows off the table__, _Harry's mind mimicked, _manners, etiquette, bla bla bla git._He pulled a face.

"Eat your dinner and stop making faces, Potter," Severus commanded, moving the pan across the table to him.

Harry stared at it. He'd rather starve. "I'm not hungry." he said.

"Eat it. Or I will sit with you in this kitchen like I would a 6 year old, until you have spooned that onto your plate and swallowed every morsel," Severus threatened.

Severus glared at the teenager before him. Reluctantly, and it surprised Severus, Harry took two large spoons of the mash and dropped it onto his plate. He didn't remove his eyes from the boy until he had taken a bite and was satisfied it was down his throat. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus pulled a letter from within his pocket and began reading it. The untidy scratch was familiar to him. He hated seeing that scratch, it never meant good things. It just meant annoyance and flared tempers.

_I'll be calling with him in 2 days. You know what you agreed to. I don't want a scene, just do your job._

_Amelia Philpott_

Severus scrunched up the letter and pinched the bridge of his nose again. Breathing deeply he tried to remain calm. This wasn't working, this wasn't going to work. He couldn't accommodate for this. With every second passing he could feel the anger bubbling inside him. He was angry with himself, angry at Amelia Philpott, angry at Dumbledore, angry at Potter, angry at the bloody ministry, angry at himself again, angry at his work load, angry at Potter, angry at himself, angry at everyone and everything that crossed his mind.

Slamming his hand down on the table he glared over at Harry. "Stop slurping that pumpkin juice!" he yelled.

Harry jumped, dropping his fork from his hand. The boy muttered an apology and set the glass back down, staring back into his food. Severus sighed deeply and clenched his fist open and closed.

_This is ridiculous,_he thought, _how in the name of Merlin is this going to work?_

"Get your jacket Potter, you're going on an errand for me."

Harry jumped from his seat and quickly made a break for his bedroom. Severus rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Why did he always get himself into these situations? Why was it always him? Did he not have enough to deal with?

It wasn't that he didn't love him, Merlin he was the only thing Severus felt affection for in his life. But right now wasn't a good time. The dark lord was back, the Order was suffering and he had so much work to catch up on.

When Harry returned to the kitchen, Severus handed him a note and 3 galleons. "You're going to the village for provisions," he told Harry, "This will be your weekly errand for the entire summer. Go to the village and look for Mr Hockley's Grocers. Hand him the note and he'll give you 3 bags. Straight back here, no dawdling, no chatting, no adventures and no snooping!" The last part was snapped with sincere venom and threat.

"OK," Harry said, and quickly added, "Sir."

He left through the back door and walked around the side of the cottage. It was a nice little cottage in the light, he thought. Creeper vines snuck up around the windows and the roof was thatched. Harry suspected waterproofed for the winter, of course. He wondered up the country road and kicked a few stones as he went. His battered converse were old and worn and he could feel each pebble dig into his feet. However he felt serene. He was surrounded by fields and hedges, trees and butterflies… it was something new. It was peace.

He walked for another few minutes then finally stepped into the cobbled square. There wasn't a lot of activity in the square. A few witches sat chatting around the fountain. One of them was avidly describing what Harry could only assume was a drunken hippogriff. She was flapping her arms and pulling faces. He quickly moved away from the fountain and looked around at the shops. Felicity's Robes, Arabella Apothecary, Sunbeam Toystore, Flourish and Blott's, Post Office, Bens Butchers and then Mr Hockley's Grocers. Harry stepped into the shop and a tiny bell above the door tinkled. The shop was neat and tidy. Along the walls were bins full of fruit and vegetables. A shelf of fresh bread lay steaming and behind the counter were a few boxes of sweets: blood lollipops, sour sucks, chocolate cockroaches, acid pops, levitating bubble gum, exploding sugar drops. Harry mentally kicked himself for not thinking to bring his own money. He could have bought a bag of sweets to kill the boredom.

"Ah good day young man, what can I do for you?"

Harry looked up to face a thin looking man, with wild white hair and a toothy grin. He was wearing a green apron and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. Harry liked how he looked… he reminded him of Mr Ollivander, in Diagon Alley.

"Anything in particular?" the man asked, "perhaps a few spuds for the pan or maybe an acid pop. We've just got a new batch of fizzing wizzbees, strawberry and apple flavoured too… you're not much of a talker, are you? Cat got the tongue?"

Harry blushed. He had been entranced with a newspaper stand. The headlines screamed out at him.

**POTTER BOY EVACUATED DUE TO ABUSE**

_Respected reporter, Rita Skeeter, today interviewed the supposed saviour of the Wizarding world and was not all surprised as rumours became fact. _

_"His pale face and sunken eyes seemed to gleam with shadows of forlorn times," she said compassionately, "I wanted to just take him in my arms and assure him all is well."_

_Other sources, who wished to remain unnamed, but can be confirmed is a classmate of Mr Harry Potter, who will be starting his 5th year at Hogwarts this September, stated that although Mr Potter was all effort in his academics, his "interest lay on the Quidditch field, although no obvious talent presented itself."_

Harry scowled at the article. His cheeks flushed and his eyes shun lividly. He had become used to Rita Skeeters press reports but that was just ridiculous. What abuse? And no talent!?

"Ahem.. Excuse me young man."

Harry jerked his head sharply towards the grocer. "What!"

Mr Hockley's eyes widened. "Then Professor Snape was right," he said, " A foul mouthed little wench you are. Hand me that grocery list your mentor sent you and I'll be rid of you as quick as you came."

Harry grimaced and handed the list to the angry man. He ground his teeth together, all the time trying to ignore Mr Hockley's ill mutterings of Harry's rudeness, possible incompetence and "arrogant… more then likely." His eyes bore into the picture of himself on the Daily Prophet. It was a picture of him after the second task in the black lake. He was cold and shivering, wrapped in a blanket and pitiful looking. Harry scowled. _That git!_

Three bags were thrust into his hands. He grunted a thank you, clattered the money on the counter and stormed out of the shop. He must have been a sight for sore eyes and he was 100% certain that if Snape had seen him stomp through the cobbled square as he had, he'd have made more then a spectacle of Harry. The bags slipped annoyingly from his hand and he wished he could slam then against the floor. What was wrong with society? Between ridiculous articles written by demented women and temperamental flares from a murderous looking Potions Master, Harry just felt completely trapped. Where did Snape get off calling him a wench, anyway? What right of his was it to call Harry foul mouthed? Turning toward the cottage, Harry didn't even bother to latch the gate properly, he just kicked it shut and stormed towards the door, banging on it heavily. He waited a whole of 3 seconds, then thumped it again. Footsteps could be heard from behind the door.

"Feeling irritable, Mr Potter," Professor Snape teased in a silken voice. Harry could almost hear the smirk drip from his thin lips.

"Open the door!" he snapped, shifting the bags again.

"Now now Potter, manners and -"

"Etiquette my arse! Just open the bloody door Snape right now and let me the hell in!"

Almost as quickly as the words had slipped between his teeth, Harry regretted them. Now he was for it. The door flung open and Severus bore down upon him. He snatched the bags from Harry's hands and then kicked the door shut with his foot.

"A little time outdoors might settle your robust animal attitude," Severus said from behind the door. He heard the latches and locks being done on the other side. "Perhaps now you can relate to that despicable retch of a godfather you've been landed with."

Harry thumped his fist against the door. "Let me in Snape! You can't lock me out like this, Dumbledore'll have you for it and you know it!"

His threats fell on deaf ears and Harry slumped pathetically against the garden wall. His entire body trembled with anger and frustration and the palms of his hands were engraved with fingernail marks. Again his thoughts flew straight to Sirius, who right now stood out as completely ignorant in his mind. He then cursed Remus beneath his breath and then kicked at some flowers when he thought of Ron in Grimmauled place.

"Twit faced slimey ignorant… _git_!" Harry growled running to the door and kicking it fiercly.

After standing in the front garden for an hour, occasionally yelling at no one and kicking the wall and gate, Severus opened the door and commanded Harry to "Get in right now and get straight up to bed."

Harry trotted past his potions professor, trying to keep his head held high but his shoulders gave his efforts away. He could feel a tension in his sinuses and knew he'd caught a cold from being outside in the chilly evening with a thin jacket on. Slumping up the stairs, he could feel Severus's dark eyes boring into the back of his head.

When he reached his bedroom, he found a tray of hot soup and a slice of bread and a pot of tea had been left on his chest of drawers. His mood didn't lighten however, serving him hot cuisine didn't make up for locking him out of the house. However Harry's mood did lighten just a little when he saw a barn owl perched on the window sill, two letters attached to it's leg. He undid the letters and gave the owl a soggy crumpet from his bowl of soup. It nipped him on the finger and ruffled it's wings, taking off over the barely light country fields.

One of the letters was from Sirius, Harry recognised the writing. Sirius always made the letter Y with a large squiggle loop at the end. It made Harry smile an ounce. He unfolded it and sat on his bed.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm terribly sorry for not writing with my deepest sympathies regarding your new housing estate. Having just been informed myself, I'm sure you trust in the concept that I protested vehemently; but certain moonshines disregarded my argument completely. I'm really sorry you've been placed in such a slimey situation and I ensure that I'm having it out this evening with the Headmaster himself. Hold tight and on the back is just something that I though you could do with. Just a little picker upper. _

_All my love and best wishes_

_Padfoot and Moony. _

Harry flipped the letter over and grinned. On the back Sirius and drawn a rather distasteful picture of Snape being attacked by owls. The picture was charmed so that Snape leapt around the page, while being bitten in unpleasant areas. Harry folded the letter up again and then picked up the second. It was from Ron. Harry's heart sunk. He bet the letter was full of exciting tales and fun times Ron was having. With a heavy heart, he unfolded the letter, straight away grinning as a chocolaty thumb print was the first thing he saw.

_Harry, _

_I can't believe we can't be together this summer. I've got dad well pestered to come and get you from wherever you are. He says time will tell and then mum told him to be quiet and get back to folding the laundry. _

Harry smirked.

_Anyway, I suppose you know where I am. If not, I'm at headquarters of the Order, you know. It's well boring mate. Mums been doing nothing but running after me with a mop and broom. The place is filthy. Last night I found 2 spiders in my bed sheets and there's a ghoul living in the toilet above me. Professor Lupin had a go at relocating the ghoul yesterday, but it only got annoyed and started banging around above his room_

_Anyway I have to go. Mums yelling at Fred and George. Have you heard from Hermione?_

_Write soon._

_Ron_

Harry felt a bit better. Ron wasn't having fun at all. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, but his emotions were running wild and he just wanted someone to relate to. He hated feeling alone and even though he was so close to Hogwarts, to home, that feeling of loneliness enshrouded him more and more.

He left both letters on his bedside locker so he'd remember to write back and then turned his attention to his food. The soup was actually nice. Whether Snape had poisoned it or not, time would tell, but regardless, Harry savaged it and drank two cups of tea.

With a full belly, he burped loudly and undressed, tossing his clothes onto his still unpacked trunk. He slid beneath his chilly covers, regretting not putting on pyjamas. The cold stung his back but he was to tired to move. Looking up at the ceiling, he stared at the plastic stars that glowed back and found himself becoming more and more tired.

"What is with those stars?" he mumbled, turning on his side and nestling beneath the covers.

* * *

_To come: Will Harry tell Sirius about Severus locking him out? Whose coming in 2 days? And will those potions Harry brewed be a complete success, or a total flop?_

_Thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers. For those of you who've read my other story Youthful Redemptions, sorry to say that I've decided to pull it out and delete it. I'm not quite ready to tackle a story with that kind of plot, yet. Especially because I didn't plan any of the chapters, I just wrote them hot off the press and I'm not pleased with them. Whether or not I'll redo it, I don't know. But if you have any ideas on what I could write next, tell me in a review. _

_- Antonin Dolohov. _


	4. Chapter 4

**F for Friendship**

_Severus/Harry_

**Disclaimer: Anything that occurs in this fiction and in J.K Rowling's world belong to her.**

**Chapter Four**

_Some of you speculated that the arrival to Snape's cottage will be Draco Malfoy: Maybe, maybe not._

_

* * *

_

Harry spluttered and coughed. The yellow liquid tasted foul and burnt his tongue. He coughed again, sinking back into his pillow and groaning.

"We shall see now whether or not your potion for the common cold works, Potter." Severus smirked, putting a cork in the vial and storing it inside his trouser pocket. "Have you learnt anything in my presence for 4 years, or are you just another failed barren?"

If Harry's throat hadn't been stinging so much, he would have rightfully sat up and told Severus what do to with his potions and where exactly he could store them - where no man's been before. Instead he coughed again and scowled up at the ceiling. _So much for child protection,_ he thought. So Dumbledore thought that child protection included putting the most sought after wizard in the world by death eaters… _into _the care of a death eater, who, Harry had discovered with no surprise at all, liked to do cruel things like lock kids out in the dark and cold by themselves, causing them to get ill. Harry was 100% sure of the fact that Ron would inform Fred and George of these antics when he found out and hopefully the twins could stir a bit of mayhem up. Hermione would just defend Snape, saying that everyone has their own childcare methods.

"You're to stay in that bed Potter," Severus commanded, shutting the window and drawing the curtains. "I need to go away for the evening and I won't be returning until after midnight. I have wards set around the house and I've arranged for someone to stop by at 9pm. Do not answer the door to anyone and do not snoop. Understood?"

"Where are you going?" Harry blurted out and then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

Severus glared at him through narrowed eyes. His top lip curled above his teeth. Harry decide that if looks could kill, he'd have died there on the bed and not of the common cold. He had never saw such treacherous looks in the potions masters eyes then right now. It was as if emotion finally filled the dark abyss eyes and erupted entirely.

Severus stalked towards Harry. Dangerously allowing his heels to click on the floor boards as he came nearer. Harry gulped, pulling the blanket unconsciously closer to his face.

"Listen to me, boy," Severus hissed, placing one hand on the headboard and another on the bed. Harry's eyes widened. "I've had quite enough of you and your intrusions. If you put another toe across my path, you'll find yourself camping beneath a tree with a bed sheet for comfort. Now shut up and sleep."

Harry automatically closed his eyes, as if he were 4 years old and being threatened by his aunt petunia again. He waited until he heard the sound of the door closing and heavy heels clicking down the stairs, before he threw the blanket back and sat up in bed. Snape freaked him out like that and it was even worse knowing he was confined to the house. But he wanted to know where Snape was going. He had a feeling it was order work, because Snape had been writing a lot of letters earlier that morning. Harry had spotted one addressed to Dumbledore and even Remus when he was going for breakfast. His eyes felt heavy and sniffed, swallowing the contents of his nose then gagging. Maybe after an hours sleep he'd get up again.

Severus shuffled through papers that had been scattered across his desk in the living room. His temples were throbbing and he felt uneasy. His mark had been burning for quite some time now. His entire left arm had a slight red tinge to it and was sensitive to the touch. He gritted his teeth as yet another wave of fire slithered up his arm. Sighing heavily he sat on the couch, his head in his arms and his fingers pulling on his hair.

For once in his life, Severus Snape was scared. He was afraid for his life, afraid for losing, afraid for everyone who might suffer should he be found out. Afraid for one boy who meant the world to him. Voldemort was back and he was angry. Already 2 death eaters had been subjected to the centre of the circle, to kneel before the Dark Lords feet, to kiss his robes, worship him and then have it all thrown back at them with a crucio.

Tonight was his turn to kneel before his master. It was his turn to be subjected to interrogation and more then likely, for his muscles to be pricked and ripped by thousands of invisible blades.

Staring at the clock, he watched it tick mindlessly away. 5:59pm. Another minute and the intensity of the mark would cripple his senses, causing an inferno throughout his arm.

6:00pm. The mark blazed. Turning from a shade of black to what looked like infinite black. The edges of the mark turned bright red and his wrist, to the touch, felt raw and tender. He clenched his eyes, whipped his robed on over his clothes and with a turn and a sharp crack, vanished to his faith.

~0~0~0~0~

The room was dark and cold. Severus could feel the hair on his arms rising. He watched as multiple wisps of black smoke arrived, landing with elegant grace, then quickly sliding back into the semi circle. They surrounded a chair, the most beautiful Severus had ever seen. It was gilded in gold, with a pointed top and fine jewels and patterns engraved into the element. A name was once engraved in platinum to the chair, with a phoenix on either side of it. That name was Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort had blasted the old wizards name from the chair and replaced it with Lord Voldemort. The phoenix's remained however, Voldemort had said as a respect for Dumbledore, but the catch was that the phoenix's seemed to be retreating with haste from the name.

Severus smirked behind his mask as he remembered the day he had confronted Dumbledore and told him about Voldemort wanting to posses an elegant attire for being worshiped on and Dumbledore himself had suggested giving the Dark Lord the chair, as a gift, from the light side to the dark side. Severus had told the Dark Lord that Dumbledore's chair had been replaced with a cursed chair that had caused his magic to slowly weaken.

"Ahh!" he gasped, a sharp sensation gripping at his face.

"Reminiscing, Severus?" his master hissed, staring intently at him.

Severus dropped to his knees and quickly shuffled to the hem of Voldemort's robe, bending to kiss it.

"My lord," he whispered, keeping his head bowed and his eyes averted. "I have news from Hogwarts. The boy, so it seems, has been hidden somewhere in London. Dumbledore didn't say exactly where. I fear he may be growing suspicious of my intentions since your powerful return."

"Did Dumbledore tell you this personally?" Voldemort asked, his interest rising.

"No my lord. He brought it up during an Order meeting. The old fool couldn't help but gossip about what he speculated was a fool proof plan. The only information I gathered was that his carers are not muggle and that the wards are so advanced, Dumbledore himself managed to trigger them by accident."

Severus waited. He made sure to bar his mind from any intrusion, allowing only certain memories to flood through. Himself and Dumbledore in the office, talking about war tactics. Order meetings. Himself teaching potions. Disciplining potter. Grading essays.

"_Crucio!" _

Severus's body was ignited with tremors. His jaw dropped open and every muscle in his body tightened and trembled. His eyes felt fit to explode from his skull and he couldn't help but let a gasp escape his lips. The curse lifted.

"You're hiding something from me, Severus."

"No my Lord. I conceal nothing from you. My thoughts are yours."

"Don't lie to me!" Voldemort spat.

Severus collapsed onto the dusty timber floor, writhing in agony and screaming for what he was worth. His lungs felt as if they had filled with a molten hot liquid and his throat burnt. After what seemed like eternity, the fire died down and wind wisped through the window, shrouding him in an intense shiver.

He crawled to his knees and kissed the hem of the Dark Lords robe. "My Lord," he croaked, spluttering slightly, a dribble of saliva hanging from his lip.

He glanced up into those snake slit red eyes and then felt a searing pain in his face as his nose connected with the Dark Lord's thick boot.

~0~0~0~0~

Harry laughed so hard he thought his sides were on the verge of splitting. He clutched his stomach and coughed, spluttering spit all over Remus Lupin, who sat opposite him in the living room of Snape's house.

"Sorry Remus," Harry chuckled, wiping a tear form his eye, "I have a bit of a cold."

"Don't worry about it Harry, I've got a tough immune system, it's probably an upside to being a werewolf."

Remus sighed happily and leaned back into one of the chairs, cradling a cup of warm tea in his hands. He was enjoying his time with Harry and was thankful Severus had called on him to check in on the sick boy while he was away. It was reassuring to Remus, that Harry wouldn't have to face a battered Severus Snape once he returned.

"Tell me more about my dad, Remus," Harry said, picking up a chocolate biscuit and nibbling the edges of it.

Remus bit his lip and thought. "I remember when we were your age, Harry," he said, a hint of a smile already crossing his face. "We had probably just arrived at Hogwarts no more then a week, at the most. Sirius had wanted to have a broom racing competition, but I thought it was a bad idea…"

"What's so bad about a broom racing competition?"

"Out the Gryffindor Tower windows at 3am in pink tutus?" Remus grinned.

Harry blushed. His dad in a tutu did not go down well. He cringed at the idea. "And did it happen, Remus? Did dad do it?"

"Well let's just say, if you look in the Hogwarts memorial album, you'll see two very distinct features crossing over McGonagall's office wearing pink."

Harry laughed again, trying but failing to block the image form his head. He made a mental note to tease Sirius about it.

"Not one of your uncles or your fathers finer moments, that I can tell you. Your mother wasn't at all amused, or so she let on. " Remus old him, chomping on another biscuit.

"What was mum like?" he asked, diverting his gaze to the fire place.

Remus smiled softly. "Absolutely amazing. She was the most brightest, funniest and friendliest girl I have ever had the sincerest pleasure of meeting."

Harry smiled, blowing on his hot tea. "Thanks Remus."

"No problem Harry oh, and before I forget." Remus pulled a package from within his bag and tossed it to Harry. "Sirius's doing. He thinks you could do with the nourishment."

Harry beamed as he unwrapped a box of honey dukes finest chocolates. He ripped open the box and plucked one from it - strawberry cream, his favourite. He offered the box to Remus.

"Oh no Harry, thank you, I've put on far to much weight this summer." he said, patting his stomach.

Harry scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Remus, it looks good on you. You look really healthy and so young!"

Remus blushed accepting a sweet from the box and later going on to have 11 more of them, plus more biscuits and tea. Harry liked this Remus, it was better then the tired and worn out Remus. This Remus told him fun stories and stayed up with him, like friends.

"OK Harry, not to be a party pooper, but it's time for bed." he finally said, getting up from his chair and stretching. Biscuit crumbs fell to the floor. Remus flicked his wand and they vanished, each emitting a little pop.

"Ahhh, 10 more minutes?"

"No way. Severus will be back soon. He'll have my tail as it is if he finds out you were up this late. Come alone, I'll tuck you in."

Harry blushed as he headed up the stairs. "You don't have to Remus, I'm not a baby anymore."

Remus made a cynical sound at him. "I tucked you in all the time when you were a baby Harry. You used to call me weemess, which Sirius found hilarious."

Harry laughed again which brought on another bought of coughing, causing Remus to shuffle him quickly to his bed and spoon the disgusting cough medicine down his throat. He pulled the blankets up to Harry's chin and tucked the blankets in beneath his shoulders and his hips, grinning when Harry scowled up at him.

"Goodnight Harry," he whispered, outing the light and closing the door.

"Night…" he yawned, "Weemus."

"I heard that!"

~0~0~0~0~

Harry jerked awake. He could hear banging and raised voices. Crashing and scraping. He glanced at the clock.

1am.

Manoeuvring out of the tight grasp Remus's tucking had on him, he crept to the bedroom door and opened it a jar. The hall way was dark and Harry couldn't adjust his eyes to the darkness. He continued to peer at what he thought was the window at the end of the hall. He heard more scraping and then footsteps on the stairs.

"I can manage just fine Lupin!" he heard Severus bark.

Harry scowled. Typical snaky Snape.

"Severus, perhaps I should just give you a hand with the-"

"Lupin! As if raiding my food stores wasn't enough, you now want to raid my private rooms."

"Severus please, you know that's not true. I just want to help."

"Leaving would help me immensely." Severus coughed, then groaned shakily.

"Why are you such a martyr!? Everyone else praises your work and rushes to your aid, but all you do is throw it back at them."

"Time withers the best of us Lupin, now get over it and leave."

"Not until your upstairs." Harry smirked. He was going to tell Ron about this, Snape being mothered by Remus. It should call for a few laughs when they get to Hogwarts.

"Lupin!"

"Just shut up and go Sev, I've had enough and I'm tired."

Harry frowned, he could have sworn Remus sounded.. Sad? He heard more scraping and a faint light lit the hallway. Harry recoiled more into his bedroom, watching from the darkness. He squinted his eyes and gasped. Severus's face was stained with blood. His hair was wild and his robes hung in tatters. Remus had him supported around the waist as the potions master limped to his bedroom.

"Voldemort," he gasped, knowing instantly what Severus's faith had been.

Both men disappeared into Severus's bedroom and Remus emerged 10 minutes later, rushing quickly down the stairs. Harry thought he heard a light popping noise and knew Remus was gone. Quickly, he slipped back into his bed and curled tightly around his blanket. He wished he had stayed put and not snooped.

* * *

_Thank you all for reviewing and subscribing, do continue to do so. _

_To come: We meet our mysterious visitor and Harry learns more about Snape._

-_ Antonin Dolohov_


End file.
